


Yours

by namjson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, BBS, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, bitter sweet, care, he doesnt, hurt comfort, lucius thinks he knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjson/pseuds/namjson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have been prepared, he should have been used to this. He'd already been abandoned by countless people. His parents, Sirius, Remus even Dumbledore. Why did he expect differently? Because he thought Lucius loved him? He was a fool. The biggest fucking idiot in wizarding britian, no fuck it, the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

The boy beneaths him lets out a gasp. His raspy breathing echoes along the corridors of Malfoy manor as the Malfoy patriach sinks into him once again.

Steely grey eyes meet avade kedrava green ones, as they spark. Thrust after thrust after thrust. The friction becomes overwhelming, their senses heightened, like a pleasurable crucio as they writhe as one in carnal pleasure.

"Luc-lucius, please!" The boy who lived screams from his place beneath and surrounding the father of his arch-nemesis. 

"Beg for it Harry, I want to hear you!"

"Fuck me! Lucius! Harder! Fuck me!"

"As you command princess" the elder says with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

The boy will get back at him later, he knows he will but the growl that it entices from his lover is worth it as the scarred youth lets out a particularly savage groan and throws his body backwards, piercing himself on Lucius's cock.

"Fuck yeah! That's right! There! There! There!" The black haired youth voice reaches a crescendo as he grips blindly at the blonde and drags him in for a messy kiss. There is spit, saliva, lips pressing against lips, the rough drag from the friction of tongues clashing as it muffles Harry's orgasm. 

The elder, nearly there continues to thrust into the boy. He moves his mouth to the neck of the boy who lived, sucking, nipping, leaving his mark.

His former lord may have left a permanent scar on the boys face, but he is staking his claim. And the boy will know who the only person who can satiate his hunger is. Who he belongs to.

The boy below him has collapsed. His sticky seed sprayed between them, low moans crossing his reddened lips as Lucius's cock pumps in and out of Harry's oversensitized ass. Harry's flaccid cock jolts slightly, making a slight attempt to return to full mast. But becoming hard for the fourth time in a row even for a boy as young as the newly graduated hogwarts alumni is a tough feat. 

With a low and drawn out moan, Lucius releases himself into the warm embrace of his lover as he collapses heavily onto the boy.

"Move it pouf, you're heavy old man" Harry whispers teasingly, worn out.

"Just wait... 15 minutes... I'll show you... Old man..." Pants the exhausted elder with a smirk on his face.

He still rolls them over - with a great show of effort. Harry nestles his head into his lovers chest feeling a spurt of warmth and happiness as his lover's arms surround him. He's never felt so happy. Like he belonged. 

"I love you Lucius." He whispers uncertainly into the dark. Hoping, his breath bated, heart pounding wildly. He waits. Lying on top of the hollow of the man's chest.

"Harry."

A sense of foreboding alerts him. When he had been hunted down the only thing he could rely on was his instincts. And now, they scream at him to run, take back his words. Anything! Anything but stay! 

His lover's voice has taken on a hard edge, gone is the tenderness that has addressed him just moments prior. 

"We need to break up." His voice is stone cold, not a hint of remorse, barely reminiscent of the playful yet domineering man that had seized his hard, pounding into him just minutes before.

Dimmed green eyes fall shut as he lies still on the chest below him.

Drops form and fall. He should have been prepared, he should have been used to this. He'd already been abandoned by countless people. His parents, Sirius, Remus even Dumbledore. Why did he expect differently? Because he thought Lucius loved him? He was a fool. The biggest fucking idiot in wizarding britian, no fuck it, the world.

Strangled, he rasps, "there isn't anything i can do to change your mind is there?" 

They both think of the past 8 months of bliss. Their first kiss outside the court room after meeting between bars for 3. The public outroar, their enjoyment at baiting and taunting the press. Their kisses. Arguments over games of chess. Cuddling. Bickering over who got to do the dishes. Making love.

Harry thinks he knows what brought this on. Draco had just returned from Salem's institute in America. He had just heard the news of who his new step-father might be, and he had freaked out.

But he shouldn't have been surprised. Draco was all Lucius had left. His only family. And he was just a hole to fuck, something to comfort himself with on lonely nights after all. The man in question had barely agreed to meet any of Harry's friends after all, rejecting invitations one after the other until they stopped coming. 

He lies still and silent for a moment more, savoring the moment that had long passed as his tears form a small puddle in the hollow cavity above which he lay on. 

He turns to look at the man he loves, hoisting himself upright, wishing... Praying that the man will take back his words. But to no avail. Silvery mirrors meet his eyes, still, emotionless. Oh if only the man who had called out his name just moments earlier could have seen this. This dispassion. This coldness which Harry longed to break with all his heart, but no more. It was no longer his place.

The man would always put family first after all.

He lowers his face, noticing the barely there flinch that the man's face goes through as he presses one last gentle kiss to Lucius's lips. Their first kiss had been in public, it was only right that their last would be in a room that was the burial ground for Voldermort's supremacy.

The still lips beneath his own taste salty. Harry wants his enthusiastic lover back, the man who pinned him to the door after their first date, the one who took him to Paris just to see the lights after dark. 

He picks the blanket off himself slowly, feeling used.

Like a whore.

Semen leaked out between his legs, trailing pathways down his legs, finger sized bruises marking his thighs and hips. The hickeys on his neck are a marked contrast to the pale harshness to the lightning bolt scar on his head and the silent man on the bed looks on revealing nothing. Even though inside his heart is filled with pain. But he has no other choice for as his son had said, Harry deserved better. He deserved more than the war torn /death eater/, ragged and unfitting for the pristine boy that had his back turned to him.

Once more a voice rasps out. "If I take back what I said, will you see me again?" The boys voice cracks as he pulls up his pants pathetically. They catch the cum and form wet spots. 

Lucius's eyes sting as they trail down the pronounced spine of his lover, of his beloved. Of the boy who he wanted to possess like none other. It scared him. He had to restrain himself.

"Did you even imagine loving me as a possibility" comes a broken whisper as the fully dressed green eyed boy stares down at him.

Lucius nearly lets out a laugh. The boy before him has no idea. He's been drawing this moment out for days. Until the inevitable.

Lucius can't take it anymore. This boy is his. If he lets him leave who knows what will happen.

He will end up in someone elses arms. In arms that don't belong to Lucius. A brunette? A red head or maybe even the platinum blonde of his son.

Like a thread, a string snaps. And he pounces.

Gripping Harry, he drags him back to the bed, enveloping his broken boy in his embrace.

"I love you Harry, and I'll never let you go again." he whispers.


End file.
